Unknown Realities
by oceanbang
Summary: The Weapon X project,Age of Apocalypse,the day Xavier became crippled, are events that the X-men teens are soon about to witness when they are thrusted into alternate pasts and futures, and into a world without the X-men. (Incomplete for now)
1. The Professor's Dilemma

Okay, this story takes place after the battle with Apocalypse. The Brotherhood and Pyro, Colossus, and Gambit, as well as X23, Forge, Warren, Havok, and Danielle Moonstar. Evan is back from the Morlocks for a little while. Here are the ages: (18) Scott, Jean, Lance, John, (17) Rogue, Kurt, Wanda, Pietro, Bobby, Ray, Tabitha, Sam, Jamie, Roberto (16) Amara, Jubilee, Rahne, Alex, Danielle, Kitty, X23, Todd, Fred, Evan, and then: Forge, Warren, and Gambit (19) and Colossus (30). Storm is in her earlier thirties, as his Hank. Logan of course is way old, but becasue of his healing factor he looks in his late thirties. Charles is in his forties. And now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the actual X-men characters.

==================================================================

"Time and space travel, that sure is something. This girl must be powerful." Rogue uttered with amazement. A few others nodded in agreement.

Most of the X-men were gathered inside the library, listening to Jean Grey. A fire was crackling in the fireplace, and was giving waves of warmth among the room. It was nice, considering that there was still snow outside. Some X-men still had blankets around them."You're right Rogue, it is something. This mutant has such control also. At a young age, ours, she is doing amazingly well. But that's not all she can do. It seems she can teleport a group of people to a certain extent, along with her. She also has a healing ability. More like Logan's and X23's, except it's not self regenerative. This girl has the power to slowly heal wounds at an accelerated rate. Even other people's injuries."X23 scoffed in the background, feeling like Jean had just made her own healing factor seem inferior to this other mutant's ability."So she's a super mutant or something?" Asked Bobby Drake from a chair far, far away from the fire. He preferred the cold to the heat."I guess Bobby. Her powers are astonishing, and her control over them is powerful. And, that is why we need to recruit her. The Professor told me to wait and read this message to you all." Jean pulled out a sheet of paper and cleared her throat."So like, is he going to be okay? The Professor's been in and out of the infirmary all week." Kitty Pryde asked as she snuggled closer to Lance Alvers, who were sharing one seat. Jean admired the two, breaking the opposing teams thing. But now the Brotherhood had decided to move in. Mystique was missing, and the mansion had just got some added renovations."Well Kitty, the Professor has been experiencing some, um, difficulties. Not physically though. Well, how should I put this? Um, his mutant powers are deteriorating." Jean sighed as a few gasped echoed through the room. "His telepathic abilities have become increasingly weakened, thus causing him to do a lot of resting, hoping it is some kind of stress or fatigue think. But let me just read the letter." Jean held the letter in front of her, starting to read._Students, as Jean has already informed you most likely, I am losing my powers. But I, along with Hank and Forge, have been able to come up with a seemingly unbelievable theory for this condition. I think the draining of my mutant powers is cause by an alter self, who is using too much power. Jean stopped to let it sink in. She didn't quite understand it herself, and it looked like some of the others didn't either. An uncomplicated way to explain this is almost impossible, but I shall try. In an alternate reality, for unknown motives, my alter self of this dimension has created a power that requires much of my alter self's energy. I fear this weapon is being used for evil. Thus, somehow, my alter self is draining away my powers. I cannot be sure if that is the only reason, as this is such a confusing matter. But somehow, because of something in another reality or time, something has made a link with me, and is slowly deteriorating my powers.  
But I have found a girl who has high intellect in the field of time and space, as she is a mutant who relies upon it. This mutant has offered to help me, as well as the rest of you to find this menace in time and space. She is scheduled to arrive later tonight, and I hope we will be able to find the source. Before things start getting worse.  
_ And that was the end. Jean crunched the paper against her stomach, trying to comprehend what she had just read. The tall redhead sat down on a sofa next to Scott, who quickly embraced her.No one spoke for a few minutes, each taking his or her own time to digest the information. Scott though, knew what had to be done."We have to help the Professor before something else happens. He's been there for all of us, and without his powers, it will be hard to find more mutants who might need our help. We welcome this girl, but before that we prepare. I don't know what we'll find, but Professor said this mutant is very knowledgeable. If we can right the wrongs in one alternate universe, then maybe it will act as a catalyst and save the Professor. This is mission and we will accept it." Scott ordered in his leader tone. He was speaking for everyone, as all the X-men, the Brotherhood, and a few Acolytes wanted to help the Professor. Scott was the voice of the unanimous choice.Rogue though, looked uneasy."Ah know Ah don't know much about time and space, but what if we do something that corrupts our world? You know, something that has a bad affect?" The Goth asked slowly, and then glanced at a smiling Cajun. Rogue sat back down on his lap."We'll just have to take that chance. We can hopefully right any wrongs we create. Now, some of us will go with this new mutant. Not too many because we don't know her travel capacity. Plus, some of us will need to stay behind in case if something goes wrong. We'll divide up later, after the new mutant gets here. I want some of you to do research, find what you can. And no one treat the new recruit like she's a toy or we're using her, because that's not what we're about. This mutant is joining us, and has agreed to help the Professor. Got it?" Scott finished, eyeing the mutants in front of him through his ruby quartz shades. Everyone nodded and no one objected.Then, the doorbell rang.

=================================================================  
  
The X-men, Brotherhood, and the three Acolytes all piled down the stairs, making sure not to cause anyone to fall or be bumped to the ground. Hank, Logan, and Ororo waited at the foot of the stairs, as the rest extended to their sides in an arc facing the foyer doors. Scott and Jean came in front and opened the doors, followed by Ororo.

A tall girl, almost Jean's height, with reddish brown hair that flowed just past her shoulders and bangs that draped over her face smiled warmly. She wore a pale purple long sleeve blouse that stopped at her hips and left her shoulders bare, a black jacket over it, a black belt that looped her waist and was a little too big, and a tight magenta skirt that reached just above her knees. Black stockings covered her legs and protected her from the cold."Hi, I'm Jenna Slaterson. Nice to meet you all." The girl squeaked, sounding and looking shy. Her green eyes shined through her bangs, and she looked nervously around. Ororo stepped up to the girl with her traditional warm and welcoming smile."Hello, child. My name is Mrs. Munroe."Jenna took Ororo's outstretched hand, and shook it. Scott and Jean moved up now."I'm Scott Summers, and this is Jean Grey."Jenna shook both of their hands, and then picked up her suitcase. Jean waved her hand toward the human arc in front of Jenna."And this your new family." Then, Jean started the long process of naming everyone else in the foyer. "To the left here is Ray, then Jubilee, Bobby, Rahne, Kurt, John, Forge, Lance, Kitty, Amara, Pitor, Sam, Tabitha, Evan, Rogue, Remy, Danielle, Pietro, Wanda, Alex, Warren, Todd, Fred, Jamie, Roberto, and Mr. McCoy. And that's Logan back there, and next to him is X23." Jean finished, taking a deep breath. Without using her telepathy, she answered Jenna's oncoming question in a whisper. "We call her X23 because, well, it's a long story, and she hasn't thought up a more suitable name."Jenna nodded, and then looked around some more."Um, where is Professor Xavier?" Jenna asked quietly."I'll take you to him. Jubilee, could you take her stuff up to your room, she'll be rooming with you?" Jean answered and then asked. Jubilee nodded and took Jenna's suitcase, who thanked her.As Jubilee took off up the stairs Scott told the group to separate and start searching for some answers. After a few minutes, the foyer was empty except Jean and Jenna."This way." Jean stated as she walked into a hall, followed by Jena. The two girls took an elevator to a lower floor, and soon came upon Professor X in the infirmary. Hank was already down there talking to him."Ah, Jenna I presume? I'm glad you came." The Professor started as the two girls entered the room. Hank and Jean nodded to each other, and moved back against the wall to let the other two mutants talk."It's nice to meet you Professor. I'm glad you have accepted me into your school." Jenna stated with glee."Of course. All mutants who would like to stay here are welcomed." The Professor answered simply."Sorry if I cut to the chase Professor, but I want to start this mission soon. You see, lots can happen in the time we spend planning. I will try to use my powers to a strong extent, and check back here every three hours. If there's trouble, well then you will probably know.""Of course Jenna, talk to Scott and have him assemble to groups. How many people can you take?""With some concentration, up to six." Jenna answered quickly."Very well. Do not stress your self, and be careful.""Will do, Professor."

=================================================================  
  
"Alright, here are the teams. Jean, Kitty, Ray, Roberto, Lance, and John will go with Jenna. Remy, Logan, X23, Kurt, and I will check around Bayville incase anything pops up. The rest of you watch the mansion. Jenna, bring your group back in three hours. Everyone got it?" Scott asked, being the leader that he was. Everyone nodded, and moved away from the six mutants around Jenna.

The hanger was quiet except for everyone's footsteps clanking along the floor. Giving them a good distance apart, Jean, Kitty, Ray, Roberto, John, and Jenna were in a group themselves."Okay, I need everyone to take a deep breath and close your eyes. Think happy thoughts. This ride will be less bumpy if everyone is relaxed." Jenna's soothing voice filled the air as she spoke. Silence filled the room, as Jenna stretched out her arms, placing her hands with her palms out.An eerie glow illuminated in front of her. A cascade of colors washed over her, as energies grouped together in front of her. An inverted color ball of white and black and purple and other colors that had inverted, grew to a size that encased the seven mutants. The power started to center in front of Jenna's palms, the sphere of energy surrounding her and the other six mutants started to change colors. It kept changing and changing, as the energy grew stronger. Then it exploded outward, and the world seemed to be vacuumed inward and between the seven mutants.Jenna thought off all the X-men she had just met greeting her and welcoming her. They were chatting to her and complimenting her, all the while she kept a warm smile visible.Jean thought of a romantic evening with Scott. Candle lights along the edge of the mansion grounds, out looking the Atlantic Ocean and receiving refreshing sea breezes.Kitty's thoughts changed to Lance. He moved toward her, basking her in his strong arms. Then they kissed, and held it.Ray's thoughts became focused on Jubilee. She was spinning around in a shower of fireworks among the starry nighttime sky. She was calling him, calling him to dance among the clouds.Roberto relaxed at the image of Rahne. She was in her wolf form, wrestling with. She accidentally claw through his shirt, leaving a long rip. But Roberto just pulled it off and took a smiling Rahne in her human form, enjoying every moment.Lance smiled at his thoughts. He and Kitty were cuddling on a bed. Her hands slid up his shirt and along his broad bare back. She was giving him a massage. He pulled off his shirt, and let her stroke him. Her touch was soft, and it made Lance smile.Pretty flames that crackled and danced in a mystifying motion made John relax. But past those fires was Wanda, smiling. It made him feel so warm inside.But then, everyone's happy thoughts shattered, as the trip was over. They all opened their eyes just as a blast of black and white energy rain outwards toward them. Then, they felt solid ground.All but Jenna dropped to their knees, as the trip they had just made was amazing, and exhausting. Jenna was used to it though. She looked among her new friends on the ground, and smiled. She was now accepted among her peers for who she was.

=================================================================  
  
Jean quickly took account of the situation. Around her was Bayville itself, except totally different.

"Just so everyone knows, when we teleport to this alternate reality, we might not always be in the same place that we were in our home world. It is usually a couple miles away." Jenna stated, and the others nodded, as they understood.It was nighttime, just like it had been in their home world. But Jean sensed something beside the obvious. The obvious was, something defiantly happened here.Some of the buildings were missing parts of their structure, and most of the cars were over turned or destroyed and some of the streets were cracked. But down the road, a pile of debris littered along the road. It created a block between two buildings, piling up about twelve feet into the air. It blocked the X-men's view of down the road, but Jean knew something was wrong. And it was near.Suddenly a loud shrieking noise like a firecracker shooting off into the air caused the seven mutants to clasp their hands to their ears. The noise didn't stop, but a purple light shot up into the air, disappearing among the clouds. A large rumble spilled the X-men to their feet as the ground started to crack. Then, an immense explosion of purple and white energy shot outwards, and flew past the X-men. Blinding white light took place all around them, and powerful gales surged upon them, causing the X- men to grab nearby items that they could cling. The over turned cars rolled over and over before taking off into the air, crashing along the street too close for comfort. Bayville beyond the debris wall disappeared in a purple orb, which then shattered with powerful force. All the X-men were flung into the air, flipping around until they bounced off the street. Then, it was gone.The noise, the explosion, the energies, they were all gone. But many of the buildings beyond the debris barrier had been decimated, but the barrier was still there, although much shorter. The seven X-men got to their feet, only to jump to safety as the street beneath their feet caved in.Everyone made it to the side, separated, but still on solid ground. In between them, the street had crumbled into the sewers below.The seven mutants caught their breaths and rested, but then they went to investigate. Jenna was the first to make it to the top of the debris wall, only to gasp at what she saw.A floating figure with purple and white armor-like clothing floated silently in the air. A gray canon like device was on the figure's right arm, and covered their hand and went up to their elbow. But as the figure turned around, the other X-men had made it to the top. Jenna gasped again, as the figure gave a malevolent smirk.Floating in front of them, was Professor Charles Xavier.

==================================================================

A/N: And that's how it starts. That should reveal some of the couples, too. I hope you enjoyed it. Suggestions and questions welcomed. Please review.


	2. Evil Follows

Okay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. And thanks to both todd fan and DemonRogue13 for being the frist two reviewers of this story.

DemonRogue13: Thanks!

todd fan: Thanks! You're right about Forge. Sorry I didn't put the right age, because even though he was trapped in Middleverse, he does look young. Thank you for pointing that out to me.

===================================================================

> Floating right in front of them was a standing, armored Professor X. No wheelchair, only the armor. He was still bald, still the same height and build, but his conveyed an emotion none of the X-men had ever seen in their mentor before.
> 
> Rage.The man in front of them had actually been laughing. His wicked cackles had filled the air as he looked over the destruction of a once bustling city. But now, his focus was on the seven teens in front of him."Mutants!!! What do you want?!!" The strange Professor yelled. "Why are you here?!! Do you think you can challenge me?!!"No one spoke or answered. Most were still in awe. Never had they thought that Professor X would cause such destruction with delight. But then again, this wasn't then man they knew."It is no matter. You are ruining my fun, but that will all change. I shall obliterate you now!!!" The alternate Charles cried out. As the X-men watched, the Professor stretched out his arm, and aimed his cannon weapon straight at them. It started to glow brightly as a sphere of purple and black energy filled the space in front of him. Soon, the attack would be heading for the X-men.No one had to warn each other.Lance and Kitty laced their fingers together, and dove off the rubble, phasing through the shattered ground below them.John took off to the side, diving for cover in a wrecked building.Jenna flipped into the air and landed on her feet on the street below. Looking for the quickest cover, she dove into a building with a shattered window.Ray jumped to the street below, landed in a roll, and took a dive into the opening in the crumbled street.As the sphere of energy neared, moving at a slow but extremely powerful pace, Jean took off into the air with her TK. Roberto easily trailed her in his mutation form. But even as Jean made a TK shield below her to block some of the force of the attack, it was too late.The energy sphere made contact, instantly shattering the TK shield, which caused disruption in Jean. A shockwave shot upwards, smacking into both Jean and Roberto. The explosion slammed into the already ruined building John was in. But the force shattered the first floor, causing the upper four floors to plummet toward the opening in the street. Ray, Kitty, and Lance could not do anything more to stop the force, as the rest of the street above them instantly crumbled. They were thrown to the ground just as the building John had tried seek refuge in smashed into the sewers. Jenna was thrown back wildly as the building around her was destroyed.With another blinding flash and explosion of powerful gusts, the attack was over. Now there was even more rumble, the street had completely caved in, and the wall of debris had been scattered among the streets. Most of the buildings were ruined as well.But Professor X still floated in the air cackling evilly, enjoying every bit of the destruction. Then he simply waited to see if the mutants were still alive.Jean and Roberto were the first stood stand up, although they had to steady themselves on some rubble. The two teens were on a crumbled roof of a building. Seeing their teammates predicaments, Jean and Roberto quickly flew to the ground, only a little sore. But Jenna was trapped in a crumbled building, and the others were trapped some where in the sewers along the rubble.Forgetting about the man who had just tried to obliterate them, the two mutants rushed to assist their teammates.Jean quickly but carefully raised off most of the rubble that trapped Jenna. Immediately she saw something poking up through the mess. Jenna stood, her uniform tattered, a gash along her arm. Jean caught her before the younger mutant almost fainted. She quickly tried to keep her conscious, as a quick escape through time was starting to be needed now greatly.Roberto with his super strength lifted a heavy pile of debris, and chucked it away from the larger pile. Just as he did, Kitty came phasing out of the pile, dropping to her knees."Lance, and Ray, and John, they're still in there!!!" She cried out, but Roberto already knew it. He started lifting more and more debris, as Kitty organized her thoughts and then phased back into the debris."Over here!!" Came Kitty's cry. Roberto moved to the side of the pile, and lifted the closest debris.Kitty was kneeling over Ray, who unlike Kitty was badly hurt. His uniform was in tatters, and there was a gash across his shoulder and one down his chest. But the electrical mutant was still conscious."I'm going back in!!" The anxious Kitty stated, diving back into the pile.After five minutes, Lance and John were finally out of the mess. Just like Ray's uniform, theirs was greatly tattered and torn. John had a small gash along his bicep, but Lance was the worst out of the three. A long gash trailed along his calf, another gash was along his broad back, and there were two smaller ones on his chest. His left arm looked broken as well. Kitty started to panic, staring down at Lance when he was so badly injured. Roberto easily picked up Ray and John with both hands, flew out of the sewers, and carefully set them on the ground by Jean who was steadying Jenna.Roberto went back down, and brought up Kitty and Lance.Kitty started mumbling to Lance, as he still was conscious. John was too; making all seven X-men still conscious, four of them still injured."We are getting out of here now!" Jenna suddenly whispered angrily. Her arm shot into the air, and a blast of colors exploded from her hand. The surroundings started to fade, but not the Professor."What is this trickery, mutants?!! You are lucky to have survived that attack, but that was only the first assault!!!"Jenna ignored the ranting man, focusing on getting her teammates and herself back home.The group was completely encased in a mixture of colors and energy, and soon, everything was vacuumed in, and with a slight shockwave, the X-men's hanger came into view.
> 
> ================================================================  
  
Just like they had been before, the seven mutants were now in the hanger. Lance, Ray, and John were on their backs along the ground. Kitty was kneeling on the floor, and Jenna, Jean, and Roberto were on their feet. Beside them, the hanger was empty.
> 
> "Hey, Jenna, this is our real home right? Not another world?" The Brazilian teen asked, glancing around.Jenna answered with a tormented scream that echoed throughout the hanger, but also telepathically, reaching all the telepaths in the vicinity of Bayville.All the uninjured X-men in the hanger jumped back, startled."What is it?!!" Jean cried out anxiously."He followed us. He's here." The younger girl whispered, as a tear slide down her cheek."Who is "he"?" Kitty asked, before turning back to check on Lance. Jean had already figured it out, and answered for Kitty."Our new foe from the other world, Professor X."
> 
> ================================================================  
  
The Professor X that the X-men knew and loved was at Jenna's side five minutes later, coaxing the girl to get her to relax.
> 
> "Your scream, it was so powerful. What happened Jenna?" He asked the shaking mutant. Behind the Professor, more of the X-men came piling in."You, Professor. The "you" from an alternate universe dragged himself along in our wake of jumping universes. He already tried to kill us once, and Bayville in the other world was destroyed probably because of him. But now he's here. And I have no idea what he's planning." Jenna piped, still shaking. The Professor opened his mouth to respond, but he suddenly cried out and pressed his fingers to his temples. Bobby caught the Professor before he fell out of his wheelchair and onto the ground."Yes, yes!!! A new world playground!!!" Screamed the Professor with his eyes closed. Only the seven mutants who had witnessed the Professor's alternate self knew the voice. The other Professor X was speaking through this one. "Hahahahahaha!!! Mutants beware!!! Your time has come, and this city will be your graveyards!!! Only the strongest will be allowed to live and serve me!!!"Professor X suddenly regained control, opening his eyes and gasping. The rest of the X-men were huddled together."What's he doing, Professor?" Jenna asked, concerned."He's in the city now, but he's planning something. I can't tell what. His mind is extremely powerful." The X-men's mentor answered."Wait, aren't some of the others in the city?!" Jubilee inquired, less of a question and more of a statement."Yes, and if they see my alter self, I'm sure they will attack it. We must contact them before they try to fight." Professor X answered, moving over to a small communication desk. Everyone started asking things like "How powerful is he?" and "What are we going to do?".The Professor focused on making a connection with the mutants in the city.Quickly, he sent a distress message to warn his students and fellow mentor about their newfound foe. But his connection was interrupted again by the thoughts of his universe counterpart."You will all perish mutants!!! I will send away the humans to my realm, and vanquish the rest of you mutants!!! I shall rule this world like I ruled my own!!! You will bow down and fear the most powerful mutant ever, for I am Magneto!!!"
> 
> ====================================================================
> 
> A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review. I have a few now and that's good, but reviews are important and so are more readers so please just give a little review. Also send in suggestions. Lots can happen between the two worlds and the alternate pasts and futures and presents. Thanks.


End file.
